Shadow’s Group Arrives in the Future/Mephiles’ Evil Plot Back in the Present
(Exterior; Crisis City; Evening) (The purple black orb appeared in the air inside a ruined building and Shadow’s group and the Rowdyruff Boys fell through. After recovering and dusting themselves off, they looked around in confusion) Rouge: What is this place? Morbucks: And why is it hot? (They suddenly noticed the ruins of a city with lava beneath as if it were from the Underworld) Shadow: It seems we’ve been teleported to another location. Butch: This looks like a scene from a post-apocalyptic movie my brothers and I watched before. Boomer: But cooler! (Brick glared daggers at Boomer and then socked him) Brick: More like not cool! That jerk made us stuck here! Rouge: Well, let’s find out where we are. (Shadow and the group nodded in agreement and they start to walk out when they noticed Shadow stopping to get lost in his thoughts) Shadow: (Thinking) Mephiles…. Who is he…? (Rouge spoke up, snapping Shadow out of his thoughts) Rouge: Shadow? (Shadow nods calmly and they resume their walk to see where they are) (Exterior; Crisis City; Night) (All night long, they asked the people and all they could say was the same thing; The Flames of Disaster, but they did tell them they are in Crisis City) (Interior; Remains of Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (Later, the group rested for the night, hoping to figure out a way to get out of the city ruins tomorrow) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (The next morning is beautiful back in the present) (Interior; Hotel Helia Suite 1; Day) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group got ready for tonight) Utonium: Shall we? Sonic's group: Yeah! (They leave) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic split up from the rest of Sonic’s friends to explore the city while Sonic’s friends help out in preparing for the festival) (Exterior; Soleanna Public Library; Evening) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic are enjoying a good book of their own while waiting patiently for the festival to start. Up on another roof, a familiar dark shadowy figure watched them from above, looking evilly at particularly Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. Suddenly, he noticed something gold and white glowing in the distance and disappeared, apparently heading to the source of the glowing) (Exterior; Soleanna Forest; Evening) (A white portal appeared in the air and then Celebi, Silver, and Blaze emerged from it. After it vanished, Celebi turned to Silver and Blaze and spoke to them with chirps. Luckily, Silver translated) Silver: You have to go home now and report this to your clan? (Celebi nods sadly, but then reassured them with a smile and some happy chirps) Silver: I see. Blaze: Then I guess we’ll see you later. (Celebi nods and flew away, leaving the red and purple Chaos Emeralds behind. Silver suddenly realized something) Silver: Hey, wait…! (But Celebi was gone already) Silver: I was gonna ask her where we are in this timeline. Blaze: I know where we are from this forest. Silver: Then where we are? (Blaze answered the question by pointing at a sign that read “Welcome to Soleanna Forest.” Silver understood) Silver: That explains it. Blaze: So this is the past…. (They wander around, accidentally forgetting the red and purple Chaos Emeralds, until they came across a forked road with a sign that read “Tropical Jungle on the left” and “Wave Ocean on the right.” Silver and Blaze then began their discussion about their timeline) Blaze: Obviously this timeline is beautiful than ours. Silver: Yeah. (Silver suddenly noticed a young man walk by from afar reading his watch. Using his psychokinetic senses, he scanned the watch on the man, and after he was gone when Silver finished scanning the watch, he turned to Blaze) Silver: His watch just said a date and time. Blaze: What did it say? Silver: It said “August 6th, 2006; 5:00 PM.” (Silver and Blaze realized immediately) Blaze: Two days before Iblis is unleashed! Silver: And this is the year it happened! (They immediately try to figure out what to do to prevent it. In the bushes nearby, a dark male figure appeared slowly and watched) Blaze: We better find out what caused Iblis’ release quickly! Silver: But how? How can we find out? (They began to ponder. The figure in the bushes watched them silently with an evil smirk, as if having a plan for them, and then he calmly went solemn and came out while speaking in a low, calm voice, getting their attention) Figure: By knowing the truth of course. (Silver and Blaze noticed and the figure unveiled himself in the form of Mephiles) Mephiles: Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. Blaze: Who are you? Mephiles: My name is Mephiles. Mephiles the…. Valiant. And I overheard your desire to defeat Iblis. I am on the same mission myself and I wish to help you on the same goal. (He then resumed his explanation) Mephiles: Anyway, you need to find the four beings originally responsible for the upcoming catastrophe from your timeline. Silver: (Curiously) Is that the answer to our problem? Mephiles: (Nods grimly) Yes. (He turned away in a calm sad fashion) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) I was a fool before for letting that Celebi Princess go alone. (Realizing that Celebi might be in danger, Silver then got determined and asked again) Silver: Then tell me, do you know who those four are? And are they after the Celebi Princess we just befriended? (Unaware of Silver and Blaze, Mephiles briefly and secretly gave an evil smirk from his mouthless muzzle at first as Silver asked, apparently appearing to have successfully deceive him and Blaze. Then he casted aside the smirk and resumed his grim expression) Mephiles: Yes. Now listen well. (Silver and Blaze listened carefully to Mephiles as he continued) Mephiles: You are aware that to fix your timeline by changing the future, you need to change the past, right? Silver: Yes. Mephiles: Good. In order to change the past, you must eliminate the four individuals who will awaken Iblis 48 hours from here. All four of them known as the Iblis Triggers. (A short pause) Silver: If Blaze and I eliminate those four, will our world be saved like you said it will? (Mephiles nods grimly) Mephiles: The Day of Disaster…. If you both fail, Iblis will be freed within 48 hours from today, and his flames will be released into the world. All because Princess Elise III, the Celebi Princess, and Professor Utonium were killed by those four individuals. And you have those four individuals to blame. (He holds out the same purple Chaos Emerald Silver and Blaze forgot to Silver. He takes it calmly and he has a clear vision of a blue hedgehog and three doll-like girls surrounded by flames with blank expressions. Unbeknown to Silver and Blaze, Mephiles secretly conjured the image in his hand behind him, to make it look like Silver is looking into the view of the purple Chaos Emerald. After that finished, Silver snaps out of it and understood while Mephiles finished conjuring the image secretly) Silver: I see them! (Silver then lets Mephiles calmly take the purple Chaos Emerald) Silver: So, that blue hedgehog and those three doll-like girls are the Iblis Triggers? Mephiles: That’s right. (Blaze secretly got suspicious suddenly) Blaze: (Thinking) Blue hedgehog…? Three doll-like girls…? (She snaps out of it when she heard Silver ask Mephiles again) Silver: And what does Celebi have to do with them? Mephiles: (Grimly) The four Iblis Triggers plan on deceiving the Celebi Princess into turning against you and becoming their friend instead. Then when their time is right…. Silver: (Realizing) They will kill her, the princess of Soleanna, and that professor in 48 hours…. Mephiles: Exactly. (Silver and Blaze then got determined) Blaze: Where are those four now? Silver: Blaze and I need to find them and defeat them! Mephiles: They are currently located in Soleanna Castle Town, attending the Festival of the Sun tonight. The faster way there is by going through either Tropical Jungle or Wave Ocean. Silver: Tropical Jungle or Wave Ocean. Got it. Mephiles: I’ll leave everything up to you two, alone. Silver: Alone? Why? Mephiles: Because I wish to find the Celebi Princess alone. I'll try to convince her and her clan of the impending doom. (Before Silver could explain where she is, Mephiles cut him off) Mephiles: And yes, I know where she lives, but I will bide my time to tell her and her clan. Also, if I fail to do that, rescue the Celebi Princess from those Iblis Triggers and deliver her to me and with her power, we can fix the future. Silver: (Nods) Okay. Blaze: Good luck. Mephiles: Same to you. (He turned into a black purple jet of light and flew off. Once that’s done, Silver and Blaze then looked up at the sign) Silver: So which way do we go to get to Soleanna Castle Town? Blaze: I don’t know. But what I do know is that we can split up or take one path. (Silver thought it over and decided) Silver: I say we split up. (Blaze got surprised calmly) Blaze: Are you sure you can handle yourself? Silver: Yes. I have psychokinesis to protect myself. (Understanding his decision, Blaze gave in and nods) Blaze: All right. Which way do you want to head to Soleanna Castle Town through? (Looking at the sign, Silver thought it over and then decided) Silver: I always like jungles from the picture books my mother read to me when I was little. Blaze: So you’ll go through Tropical Jungle? Silver: Yes. (A short pause) Blaze: (Nods) Very well. Then I’ll go through Wave Ocean alone. (Silver nods and then with that, he heads to Tropical Jungle and Blaze heads to Wave Ocean) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover